


Daycare

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child squip, Human squip, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The Squip goes to a daycare for the day!





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> So The Squip in this is around the age of 5-6 years old. Jeremy and Michael are both in college.
> 
> If y'all wanna request a fic for Child Squip and Meremy Dads, go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

The Squip wasn't sure how or why he was trapped in a child's body but he knew that he was going to make d__n good sure that he was getting his way.

Jeremy lead Squip to a strange colorful building. Michael caught up with the two as they entered the building. A woman in a red blouse and green pants greeted them "Mr. Heere and Mr. Mell," she looks down at Squip. He frowned at her "This little guy must be your son, Samuel am I correct?" she asked the two.

Jeremy glanced at Michael, the tanner smiled "Yep, our little Sammy,"  he replied. The woman took them to a room as she spoke with Jeremy. Michael took Squip over to a group of kids and a man wearing a bright blue shirt and little brown pants.

Squip held his toy Kiwi bird to his chest. The universe must have hated him. The man smiled seeing the Squip "So you must be our newest student! Well can you tells us about you," he asked gently.

The Squip hugged his stuffie closer looking at the group. One kid sat in the back and seemed lonely. Squip looked away when the kid looked at him "I'm Samuel and I have two dads," he said. The group had lost it with the kids asking and talking. Squip moved away as the teacher told the group to settle down. He sat next to the kid in the back.

The kid had a blank stare and wasn't looking at Squip. He nudged the kid's hand with his toy's beak. The kid looked at his hand. The child looked at Squip with glassy green eyes. The kid tilted his head "Is someone there?" he asked.

Squip sighed "Hello, I'm Sammy," he said.

The kid smiled "I'm Ricky," he replied.

The two had spent most of the day playing with each other. Squip found it weird that Ricky often tripped or held onto his hand. Squip liked Ricky more than the other kids. Ricky was relaxed and didn't go crazy a lot. Squip felt for Rick's hand during nap time. He was a super computer, he di- "Sammy, are you still awake?" The human child asked. Squip had to refrain from screaming and stayed quiet. A hand touched his head "I gotta go, papa is taking me home now," he felt a little pat on his head "I'll be back tomorrow," Ricky left.

After naptime, Michael picked up the squip "So dude, how was daycare?" he asked.

Squip buckled up in the back seat "It was boring, nothing interesting happened," he lied.

Michael shrugged "Well, you'll be going there when I and Jer are busy and can't take care of you at home," he explained.

Squip nodded "Alright," he said, hugging the stuffed animal and feeling giddy on the inside.


End file.
